


A necessity for a slave

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [56]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Slavery, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Ven's all tied up with his pleasure in his master's hands... a fact his master is not slow to take advantage of.





	A necessity for a slave

**Author's Note:**

> _impudīcītia_ \- sexual shamelessness, lewdness, the negation of pudīcītia, "sexual morality, chastity". Seneca the Elder noted that "impudīcītia is a crime for the freeborn, a necessity in a slave, a duty for the freedman".
> 
> I wanted to get something up today, because it's exactly one year since I posted Cave, Dominum. I can't believe how much this series has grown since then - and it has spawned a collection and actual _fanfic_. I'm so grateful to everyone who leaves kudos and comments to any of the stuff I write, this universe truly wouldn't be what it is without you!
> 
> This is shameless porn, because that's where the series all began. There will be more plottery stuff coming soon, though.

It was early evening and Ven was lying on his master’s bed, naked. His cuffed hands were linked to a steel swivel clip, the other end of which was linked to each end of a short but sturdy length of chain that was wrapped around one of the struts of the headboard. The setup had the advantage that Ven could be turned over without tangling anything or tightening anything, and potentially cutting off circulation or otherwise getting hurt. Currently he was lying on his back, his legs together, with his master (fully clothed) reclining on his side next to him, propped up on his elbow as though he were at a formal dinner party. His free hand was stroking over Ven’s body, possessively, admiring something pretty that he owned, much as a man might admire a collection of… something expensive.

His master reached down to unfasten the leather harness from around Ven’s prick and balls, setting it aside. He was now wearing only his cuffs, chain collar, nipple rings and a set of anal beads in his bum.

Master flicked a nipple ring idly, causing Ven to hiss, and tug at his restraints. "These are sensitive, aren’t they, boy?"

"Yes, Master," Ven said. His master knew that, of course. There was a little fiddling as his master placed a barbell through the vertical piercing of each areola before removing the rings. 

"There. Let us try these." He held up a pair of clamps linked by a short chain.

Ven caught his lower lip between his teeth. He didn’t like clamps, they hurt, but it wasn’t as though he could prevent his master leaning over and clipping the evil little things to his nipples, before running his hand over Ven’s pecs, his thumb rubbing at the darkening nub of one imprisoned nipple then the other before moving down Ven’s chest to his stomach.

"Very nicely toned. Not overly muscled as some like, but prettily toned."

"Thank you, Master."

He didn’t like being touched so possessively, not really; it was just another reminder that he was a possession, just an object that his master could treat as he liked. Though, in the scheme of things, being touched like this was to be preferred to a great many things Master did in the playroom.

Master didn’t seem in a hurry to do anything other than stroke Ven, personal intimate possessive stroking of the sort that nobody would allow in the normal course of things, unless they had no choice in the matter. But of course, Ven belonged to his master, his body was his master’s possession, to be handled as his master chose whether Ven liked it or not.

Master’s hand slipped back up to his face, those cool smooth patrician fingers stroking his cheek so softly that Ven couldn’t help shivering. He closed his eyes against the sensation.

"You are my pretty boy, Ven," Master whispered in Ven’s ear as he turned his head away. Sharp teeth nibbled at his earlobe and he groaned, clenching his fists around the chain binding his arms to the bed.

"I… I’m more than ten years too old for that, Master, surely?" he managed, his head falling to the side as his master trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulder. Not that Master could really get to his neck or shoulder, with his arms pulled up and his hands chained together over his head.

"I couldn’t sell you as a puer dēlicātus, admittedly, but you are my pretty boy," Master informed him, his breath a puff of air over Ven’s skin. "Rest assured that I have no intention of selling you, pet."

"Thank you, Master."

pulle. The word meant ‘chick’, really, but was frequently used to address, or refer to, someone in Ven’s position, who was loved obscenely, used for sex. Not that Ven really thought his master loved him whatever else he might feel toward his slave.

Ven could not escape the onslaught, gentle though it was, of his master’s mouth and hands as they danced over his skin, from his face down to his chest, where the chain linking the nipple clamps was tugged gently, making Ven gasp and twist, pulling against the chain holding his arms up, trying to relieve the painful pull on his sensitive nipples. He slumped back as the hand continued its journey down the flat plane of his stomach.

"What a pretty little prick you have. So stiff and I haven’t even touched it yet," Master said admiringly. verpula pulchra habes… Ven caught his lip between his teeth. His dick was not much smaller than Master’s, but Master just liked to describe it as little. A slave could not be virile as a male citizen, after all, and what better way to denote that than by calling Ven’s average-sized prick ‘small’? Perhaps it was a little shorter than his master’s, true, but it was a bit wider. 

There were times when Ven wondered why his master hadn’t chosen a younger slave for his concubīnus, a boy who did fit the traditional description of a puer dēlicātus. Ven was fully grown, in his mid-twenties, with the full development that entailed.

A finger trailed along his penis, feather-light, just once, withdrawing before Ven could get any real stimulation from it, and then a hand cupped his balls. He froze, his breathing rapid, as he registered the threat of his master’s hand on one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

"You do have nice smooth balls, pet," Master told him, and he swallowed.

"Thank you, Master," he managed, before his owner could grow impatient and squeeze them to remind him of his manners.

"All right, pet, spread your legs."

Ven closed his eyes and shifted his legs apart, hating that their respective social positions allowed him no leeway to disobey an order to expose himself, even if it was only for his owner’s eyes.

"You can open them further than that, boy, surely."

He did so, but knew that he would not be able to keep them that way for long. There was a fumbling at one ankle then they were spread a little wider, too wide for him to hold them, but there were hands on his other ankle and he couldn’t close them because there was a long bar between them, clipped to his ankle cuffs.

There was a hand resting on his thigh now, stroking the soft sensitive skin at his groin where thigh and torso met. He could feel the muscles trembling with the strain as his body was forced to maintain the position despite the limited movement he was capable of in his attempts to ease the quivering of the straining muscle in his thighs. 

"You are a good boy, aren’t you, pet?" Master said approvingly, still stroking his inner thigh in that maddeningly soft way, oblivious to Ven’s arousal and movements as he tried to get comfortable or get more direct stimulation.

"Oh, look at that. Your pretty prick is leaking," Master added, using a thumb to spread the slowly welling precum over the head. Ven groaned, trying to move his hips, except there was nothing but air whispering against his prick now.

"Aroused and wanton, quite wanton. You really are a pretty sight, boy." Master resumed his earlier reclining position next to Ven and running his free hand over him again from groin to chest. "I think I will keep you like this for a while longer, you make the sweetest sounds when you’re frustrated, you know, pet."

Ven whimpered and then Master’s thumb was on his lower lip, a silent command to open his mouth. He did so, and Master’s thumb pushed in, coated in his own pre-cum, which he licked off, tasting his own essence. Master seemed in no hurry to remove his hand and Ven suckled his thumb, moaning as his nipples were teased again as the chain linking them was tugged, transmitting a constant slight pull to them which just served to remind him that they were clamped tight.

Master eventually pulled his thumb from Ven’s mouth, running his hand back down the slave’s chest and stomach before cupping his balls again, causing his cock to jump in anticipation. "So pretty and smooth these are. They won’t get a release for a while yet, though."

Master seemed content to play with them for a little, weighing them in their sac, squeezing them, teasing them a little by rolling them together in his hand as if they were Tianchan stress balls. Ven was twitching and squirming in his bonds, his cock erect almost against his stomach, leaking copious amounts of precum, though nothing that his master was doing would be enough to bring him to release.

"I think you should close your eyes," Master told him. 

Ven caught his lower lip between his teeth. If he chose to close his eyes, he could open them again to see what his master was doing. Receiving an order to close them meant he could not, he was blindfolded simply by his master’s command. It would not be at all easy to keep his eyes shut, either, and he was somewhat grateful to find that Master slipped his blindfold over his face.

"You do have very pretty green eyes, pet," Master told him, resting one hand on Ven’s chest and idly rubbing a clamped nipple with his thumb as he spoke. "But I think that today’s session will go better without you seeing anything."

That hand flicked the clamp then trailed back down his body yet again to his crotch, stroking the bare skin there with a finger before slipping down behind his dangling balls to where the flat base of the anal beads sat, aligned along his crack, sealing his anus from any further intrusion, at least for the moment.

The intrusive toy was tugged just enough that Master could touch the rim of Ven’s hole with a finger, making him gasp as the beads shifted inside him.

"You do look the prettiest sight, lying on my bed, spread wide for me," Master informed him, running a fingernail up the sensitive underside of Ven’s erect, leaking cock. "Utterly unable to prevent anything I might choose to do because you can neither close your legs nor cover yourself with your hands. Such a delicious sight, with your cock as hard as a rock and yet without enough stimulation to come."

The small movements which were all Ven could make weren’t helping him, either. They just drew attention to the weight across his chest of the chain linking his imprisoned nipples, and the whisper of air over his heated, weeping cock was doing nothing to lessen the arousal and need he felt.

"I do want to be able to get to your little hole," Master said, and there was a fumbling at one ankle, with a momentary feeling of relief before Ven’s other leg was lifted, seemingly folding him in half. It seemed that the spreader bar had been fastened to the corner post of the bed, pulling his leg to his shoulder and exposing his stuffed hole, as well as still allowing access to his prick.

His other leg was lifted the same way, leaving him on his back, his legs pulled up and open. Because Master had used spreader bars rather than flexible chain, Ven’s legs were more or less immobile.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most delightfully pretty, pert bum?" Master said, fondling it possessively.

"It’s been mentioned, Master," Ven said, twisting and shifting to try to get stimulation where he wanted it, and failing.

"Well, it is. Very pretty."

A fingernail tapped the base of the anal beads and Ven groaned. 

"I think it’s time we removed these," Master said conversationally, as though Ven were in any position to help or prevent him from doing just that. "Do you think you can come from having them removed, pet?"

Ven tossed his head, helpless. "I don’t… I don’t know, Master."

"Try."

It was a string of eight beads, ranging in size from a bead the size of a large marble to one the size of a lime, and the string was pulled out agonisingly slowly, with the smallest bead the first to emerge from the dark ring of muscle. As the sixth bead emerged, stretching that sweet ring of muscle to allow it through, Ven threw his head back and came with a groan, streaks of white coating his belly and chest.

"Good boy," Master said, approvingly. "But we haven’t finished today, not by a long way."

Ven slumped, whimpering, as the penultimate and last beads were pulled free, even slower than the first few, the ring of muscle being forced wider and wider to allow each of them out. Finally, the pretty hole was left empty, fluttering as it tried to close again, unused to being empty with nothing holding it open.

A hand wrapped around Ven’s prick, which was softening again, and began to stroke deliberately, a thumb swiping over the sensitive head, making the slave groan and jerk in his restraints as the over-sensitised skin was taken in hand to be teased and stimulated again.

"I wonder how many times you can come?"

The chain rattled as Ven pulled against it, shaking his head helplessly. "No, no, please, no…"

"Well, pet, I haven’t come yet, and we both know that the only real purpose your hole has is to be a pretty cunt for your master’s prick."

The bed dipped and shifted and Ven felt the fat blunt head of his master’s cock pressed to his empty hole and then pushed in all the way till his master’s balls were tight against the curve of his arse. He wriggled, but the sensitised flesh was almost painful and he made himself stop, lie still, just take it.

Master’s hand was still on his cock, however, and he couldn’t help trying to kick against the spreader bars holding his legs to the bed. It was so much - too much - it hurt…

A hand reached down to rub his own semen into the skin of his belly and chest and he groaned as Master began to move inside him, a long slow easy pull out and back in, dragging his cock over the heated sensitive flesh of his insides, even as that patrician hand worked at his prick, which was twitching, trying to harden again despite the hurt.

"It’s too… much, Master… hurts…"

"Nonsense. You’ve taken worse, you can take this," Master said, his hand speeding up on Ven’s cock although the movement of his hips stayed long and easy.

"I can’t… Please, Master, I… I can’t…"

Ven couldn’t help struggling against his bonds. Everything was too much, too raw, too painful against flesh that was too sensitive. And yet his master wasn’t letting up and every tiny shift just intensified everything his master was doing. No matter how he tried, though, he couldn’t pull away.

His cock gave a feeble twitch in his master’s hand and delivered a few fresh spurts of come. Master merely switched hands, continuing to stroke and tease at the super-sensitised organ as he lifted the other to Ven’s mouth.

It took Ven a moment of immense concentration to begin lapping his seed from his master’s hand. He wanted to do nothing more than pull away from the continued stimulation of his softening prick - even Master’s soft hands were too much, too painful.

The thrusts of the cock in his bum were growing faster, harder, bumping against that pleasurable spot every time, and he couldn’t help tossing his head from side to side in an effort to absorb the overwhelming sensations sparking every nerve-ending in his body. It was too much, absolutely too much and as his master finally spent inside him, he pulled at his bonds, twisting, and groaning as his cock gave another feeble jerk in his master’s hand, a pathetic dribble of white bubbling slowly from the tip.

His master withdrew his spent prick, replacing it with a dildo as he always did. Ven tried to steady his breathing, only to stiffen all over as the dildo began to vibrate, right against that nub, in a pattern of speeds and strengths that seemed calculated to keep him hanging on the edge of pain and pleasure for even longer.

His nipples were rubbed and the clamps removed from one and then the other, which made him throw back his head as blood rushed back into the abused nubs and he came a fourth time, dry, sobbing.

"That was… impressive, pet, very impressive. Four times! Well done."

Mercifully the vibrations stopped, the toy reverting to an inert dildo plugging his master’s essence inside him. He was released from his bonds, the blindfold being removed last of all. If he was kicked out of bed to go and wash, he didn’t think he had the strength to walk even to the master’s en-suite, let alone the slave’s ablution block, and was grateful when his master produced a wash-cloth to remove the worst traces of spend from his skin.

"You will shower first thing tomorrow, pet, no excuses."

"Yes, Master."

Cuffs, chains, spreader bars and nipple clamps were all dumped into the plastic box in which they’d been brought from the training room, and Ven was soon tucked, still naked, into bed with his master’s arms around him, exhausted and overwhelmed, more than ready to sleep the sleep of the truly blissed-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> puer dēlicātus - pretty boy, delicate boy. The "exquisite" or "dainty" child-slave chosen by his master for his beauty as a "boy toy" and cast in the passive role of receiving anal penetration.  
> pulle - Vocative (the word addressed directly to somebody) of ‘pullus’, a term for a young animal, and particularly a chick. It was an affectionate word traditionally used for a boy (puer) who was loved by someone "in an obscene sense". I've mostly translated it as 'pet'.  
> verpula pulchra habes - You have a pretty little prick. The word _verpa_ (cock or prick) specifies the penis in an aroused, erect state, with the foreskin retracted, exposing the head. Yes, I promise you, Latin does get that dirty! If I’ve got my Latin right, _verpula_ is the diminutive (‘little prick’).  
> Tianchan - Chinese, from 'Tiancho', a bastardised/Latinised pronunciation of the Mandarin for 'Heavenly Kingdom', Imperial China  
> concubīnus - a male bed-slave


End file.
